Yukiko Amagi vs Cinder Fall
Yukiko Amagi vs Cinder Fall is a What-If? Death Battle by Gliscor Fan. It features Yukiko Amagi from the Persona 4 series, and Cinder Fall from the Web Series RWBY. Interlude Parasoul: Today’s matchup seems more my speed than anything else we’ve announced. Nisa: OOOOOOHHHHHHH BABY! Two definitive subjects of royalty… now this is more my speed. Parasoul: Well, they certainly act like two completely different forms of royalty. One who’s grateful for her people, and one who… is basically a bitchy princess. Nisa: But a super hot bitchy princess, am I right? Parasoul: I almost don’t want to announce either of them if that’s the way you’re going to act. Nisa: YUKIKO AMAGI, THE PRIESTESS ARCANA, AND CINDER FALL, THE SUPER HOT BITCHY PRINCESS. I AM JUSTICE AND YOU ARE WELCOME. Parasoul: And apparently it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win… a death battle. Yukiko Amagi Parasoul: Inaba is a small, quiet town with very few things to do and a couple fairly large attractions. Nisa: Namely, The Grocery Store Junes and the Amagi Inn. Parasoul: Even since she was a young girl, Yukiko Amagi had been working at the Amagi Inn as a… uhh… Nisa: Indeed, she has worked there most of her life. That is, until one Yu Narukami came to town. Parasoul: Then she was kidnapped. Nisa: And stuck inside of a TV. Parasoul: Until she was rescued by none other than Yuu Narukami, who defeated her shadow and then released her Persona, Konohana Sakuya. Nisa: And that, Dear Citizens, is the entire origin story of Yukiko Amagi. Pack up your things, we’re moving to Inaba. Parasoul: Why are we moving to Inaba? Nisa: People need my help! It is only natural for a heroine to move from place to place in order to rescue people who need saving. Parasoul: … Nisa: Citizen? Parasoul: Moving on from that large pile of bullshit, Yukiko is actually super straightforward with her attacks, most of which either focus on healing, like Diarahan or Salvation, or fire based attacks, like Agidyne. Nisa: Not to mention some abilities that amp up her own fire power, like her Fire Amp, or nullifies fire resistance, like Fire Break. Parasoul: Although Konohana Sakuya has no resistance to Fire, if Yukiko can figure herself out and change for the better, Konohana Sakuya will then Evolve into Amaterasu, a Persona that blocks fire and resists electricity. Nisa: Just goes to show that Yukiko can’t get any hotter than that! Parasoul: Unless she evolves Amaterasu into Sumeo-Okami, Konohana Sakuya’s Ultimate Form. Nisa: Another Evolution? How does that work, Citizen? Parasoul: I mean, As long as the person changes, the Persona changes with them. But you see, Sumeo-Okami doesn’t just block fire, she absorbs it, and it heals her. Nisa: How is that even fair against any fire-casting hero? Parasoul: Well, I mean, aside from her Persona, Yukiko is very weak. Her primary weapon is a fan, but only has 36 atk and a 94% hit rate. Her armor is just a Lace Blouse, which has 25 defense and 14 evasion. Not to mention her accessory does basically nothing. Nisa: So primarily, all you need to do is worry about her persona? Parasoul: Given that her persona is literally all you need to be careful of, yes. At max level, Yukiko’s Persona all hit between 75 and 99 magic, the strongest in the game. Although, Yukiko herself may not seem like a warrior, her style and grace when using her persona can trick any opponent. Nisa: Is there anything else, Citizen? Parasoul: I mean… she cooks. Terribly, but she does Cook. She can take down high leveled shadows in mere seconds, and she… uhh… dances. Nisa: And she is a fantastic model! Parasoul: … No. She’s not a model. Stop calling every woman you see a “model”. Nisa: NEVER, VILLAIN! Yukiko: I think everyone has multiple sides to them. You don't have to force yourself to decide on just one. Cinder Fall Parasoul: Beacon Academy, a land of pure warriors who are trained to combat many evil creatures, like Nevermores or… Nisa: But this isn’t about the people at beacon. Parasoul: Wait, what? Nisa: ParaPara-san, please indulge the villainy for a few short moments! This is about a woman named Cinder Fall, a super hot bitchy princess, who has no known goal set but recruits people anyway because why not. Parasoul: Don’t you dare ever call me ParaPara-san again. Nisa: Eventually, there was a lot of theft, which is a disgrace to the nature of the heroine, of dust and… other things. Parasoul: And then she went into Beacon. Nisa: I WAS GETTING TO THAT, CITIZEN! Parasoul: and then blah blah blah, things happened, Cinder and her crew gathered intelligence, and then Beacon blew up. Nisa: And so it was finally revealed, Cinder’s plan was… to Destroy Humanity??? WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE, I MUST TAKE CARE OF THIS FOR JUSTICE! Parasoul: Nisa, for the love of God, she might die anyway and we aren’t supposed to inter- ~Nisa slams the door and runs down the hallway~ Parasoul: fere. Well, shit. Alright, well, what can I actually say while Nisa’s gone? Oh, I got it! Cinder’s weapon is a very versatile creation, which can change at a moment’s notice. Each form has a different use for specific circumstances, and becomes made of different material as it changes. Her weapon can change into either a blade or a bow. While in Bow mode, her arrows can reform magically if they happen to break before hitting their target. Now, like her weapon, Cinder has been in various fights and… ~Cell Phone rings, and Parasoul answers it~ Parasoul: Adam, I’m busy. What? New Co-Host? But Nisa’s going to be back at any time. ~Mumbling is heard from the other line~ Parasoul: What do you mean she’s already? Wait, She? ~Adam hangs up, door opens to reveal the new Co-Host is…~ Yuffie: Now presenting, the single white rose of Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi! Parasoul: I’m surrounded by idiots. Yuffie: Now, where are you in the script.. OH, OH, PARASOUL, CAN I SAY THIS NEXT PART? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEAAAAASSSEEEE? Parasoul: Do whatever you want. Yuffie: Score! Ahem, Cinder has been in many fights with her ability to use dust as her main weapon, and that’s why she succeeded in killing Pyrrha Nikos, who died for no real reason whatsoever. Parasoul: Wait, Yuffie, that part wasn’t in the script… Unless Nisa changed it at the last sec- ~Door slams open~ Nisa: DID SOMEBODY CALL FOR A HEROINE? Yuffie: Hiya, Nisa! I’m the great ninja Yuffie! You have any spare materia I can borrow? Nisa: I always have spare everything, Citizen! Parasoul: While those two knuckleheads are bullshitting their way through this fight, I’ll just finish up. Cinder’s main abilities revolve around the use of fire, ranging from flame pillars to large explosions. Her weapon allows her to wield and control the use of dust at will, and the ability to power up her weapons through a high-pitched whistling sound. Nisa: Not only that, but this Villain also has fantastic hand-to-hand combat skills, which may or may not have lead her to become the Fall Maiden. Yuffie: It’s the Great Ninja Yuffie’s turn! Being the fall maiden, Cinder can fly and utilize more fire based attacks! Isn’t that awesome! Parasoul: No, it’s not. Nisa: It may be troubling, indeed. Parasoul: That’s not what I meant. Ugh. But even still, Cinder is still an overconfident and cruel person, although that’s never actually affected her in hindsight aside from the fact she retreated from her first fight against Ruby and Glinda, and the second time she fought Ruby. Nisa: I am in agreement with this statement, Citizen! Parasoul: Great! Can we move the fuck on already? Cinder: It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours. But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you would never had imagined. DEATH BATTLE Pre-Fight Location: Junes. Inaba, Japan. Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Yuu Narukami, and Yukiko Amagi were all sitting at the table. Chie: Man, Yosuke, what did you do to this steak? It’s sooooo much better than the last one you tried to serve us! Yosuke: Come on, Man, that’s the same steak from Souzai you always eat. Yuu: Yeah. Come on, Chie. Chie continues to plow through her steak, without a care in the world, while Yosuke and Narukami watch. Yukiko: So now that the cases are over, what do you suggest we do now? Yosuke: I don’t know, man. Naoto and Kanji are off somewhere today and Rise’s performing with Kanamin Kitchen. Yukiko: Have the cases been over for that long? Yuu: Yeah. Chie: ~shoves steak down faster, making fast munching noises~ Yukiko: Chie, stop. You’re going to choke if you eat that fast. Chie (With a mouth full of food): Oh yeah, says who? ???: Says me. Everyone at the table turned around to see a woman with long, black hair, orange eyes, and a rather long red dress. Chie suddenly jumped up from the table and got in a fighting position. Chie: You better watch it, Sister, I’ve seen every Trial of the Dragon movie and I’m not afraid to use that knowledge against you! ???: Pitiful. The black haired woman pushes Chie down hard against the stone ground and takes the steak from the table. Yosuke: Hey, man! That’s not yours! Who are you to steal that? While Yosuke was clamoring, Yukiko immediately went to Chie’s aid, who was on the ground, coughing up blood. Yukiko: Chie, hold on! You can’t die yet! Chie (Between Coughs): Kick… her ass… Yukiko… With those final words, Chie passed out, which only made Yukiko that much more angry. ???: Well, Knowing how you won’t be able to fight, Orange haired man, I probably should tell you my name so you know who kills you. Yosuke: Wait, kill me? Man, that’s not cool, I almost died once already if it wasn’t for Narukami! Yukiko: Yuu, evacuate the remaining people. I’ll handle this bitch myself. ???: The name of the one who kills you… is Cinder Fall. With that, Cinder shoved Yosuke into the ground as Narukami evacuated the remaining number of citizens from June, and grabbing both Chie and Yosuke’s unconscious bodies so they wouldn’t be in any more danger. At the sound of Cinder’s name, Yukiko busted out laughing. Cinder: What? What’s so funny, Red? Yukiko (Laughing): How can someone so evil have such a stupid name? Cinder: MY NAME ISN’T THAT STUPID! Aggravated, Cinder punches Yukiko in the face, moving her back a few feet. During this time, Yukiko stops laughing, and dusts herself off. Yukiko: Now it’s personal. TIME FOR JUSTICE! FIGHT! Cinder: Weak. Do you have no way to counter me? Yukiko: COME! KONOHANA SAKUYA! ~ Play: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWwM3KNKPpw ~ Even though this was the real world, Yukiko was able to summon her Persona to her side through pure will. Don’t look this up, this fight is for entertainment. On the other hand, Cinder drew out her weapon, in the form of a sword. Cinder ran as fast as she could to Yukiko’s location, and slashes her with the sword. Bleeding a bit, Yukiko uses some of her remaining energy to take out her fan and fling it in Cinder’s general direction. Taken by surprise, Cinder gets hit by the fan, but there’s not much of a mark left. Cinder: Is that all? Think she was out of that mess, Yukiko called out to Konohana Sakuya and casted an Agi spell on her, which Cinder walked out of, attempting to control the flames. Yukiko: You haven’t even seen the extent of my true grace. Cinder: Hmpf. Your “grace” is rather lacking, Red. Yukiko: My name is Yukiko. Remember that, princess. Cinder: Why aren’t you dead yet? Lunging to Yukiko’s neck, Cinder swung her sword many times, mostly only scratching Yukiko or missing, before Cinder finally pulled out her dust card and tried to engulf Yukiko in a Pillar of flames. Yukiko, however, dodged using a shield that pushed Cinder back a few feat. Still having scars, Yukiko started levitating and healed the scars on her own. Once the smoke from the fire cleared, Yukiko walked out, fully healed, which lead to Cinder acting very confused. Cinder: You HEALED YOURSELF? Yukiko: Had enough? Cinder: Not even close! Once again, Cinder ran as fast as she could towards Yukiko, sticking her Sword out in front of herself. In the moment, Yukiko bent over and grabbed her Fan, which she then used to block the sword from attacking. Immediately, several clashes between Yukiko’s Fan and Cinder’s “Sword” went off, slamming in every direction possible. Having had enough, Cinder backed off a few feet, and lit her sword on fire. Yukiko: Wait, you can do that? Catching her off-guard, Cinder jumped up and slashed her sword through Yukiko’s uniform, exposing part of her bra. When Cinder tried doing that attack again, Yukiko parried it using her Fan, causing several blows to Cinder’s body. However, her blade was still on fire, so Yukiko still took hefty damage from the attack. After Yukiko unleashed all her energy into that attack, she fell to the ground in a daze, her vision blurry from all the fumes. Cinder: I knew you didn’t have what it takes to defeat me. Seems like I’ll get to kill your friends after all. Yukiko (Weakly): … I’ll never let you hurt my friends. Cinder: Huh? Still weak from the attack, Yukiko managed to stand up, still ready to defend against Cinder’s attacks. Cinder, Surprised, attempted to attack Yukiko, but Yukiko blocked the attack with the fan using the last ounce of her strength. Yukiko: This isn’t about me. I’m not fighting for myself. I have to protect them like they’ve always protected me. Especially Chie. I won’t let you hurt them. While announcing her inner feelings, Yukiko summoned the last of her strength and threw Cinder down to the ground as she had done to her friends. Yukiko was shown in a new light at that point, which left Cinder more scared of her than she originally was. ~ Play: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FBqsopGFtXE ~ Yukiko: HEAR ME, AMATERASU! Cinder: Another Persona? How? Yukiko: People change. Not like you would know anything about that. Yukiko then casted Diarahan on herself, once against healing herself and her own energy, replenishing her own stamina. However, Cinder also managed to stand back on her two feet this time, casting away her sword and changing it into a Bow. Cinder: I know plenty about change. Cinder flips over a table and rests behind it, using the said table as a shield while Yukiko casts multiple Agi spells onto the table, which somehow doesn’t break, but does in fact burn. Annoyed by the table’s defenses, Cinder rolled out from under the table and shoots 3 arrows in Yukiko’s direction. However, right before they hit Yukiko, an Agi disintegrated said arrows and they reappeared in Cinders bow. Revealing herself to Yukiko, she tried hiding behind the table again, dodging more Agi spells. Yukiko: Maybe it’s time to amp it up a notch! At her own words, Yukiko once again summons Amaterasu and manages to cast Agidyne on the table, exploding it into several burnt pieces of wood. Caught in the explosion, Cinder flew into another table, breaking it in half. Yukiko then threw her fan towards Cinder, thinking that she had finally won, before Cinder flew upwards before the fan had actually hit. Yukiko tried to cast another Diarahan, but fails due to Cinder pinning her skirt to a nearby wall with her arrows. Using her free hands, Yukiko manages to pull out the arrows before Cinder flies down over and punches Yukiko once again while she’s against the wall. Cinder: Any last words, Red? Yukiko: My… dear…. Cherry blossoms… Cinder: What? After a brief moment, Cinder ignores what Yukiko had said, changes her bow into a sword, and Raised it, attempting to swing it to cut off her head before Amaterasu flew from behind Yukiko and grabbed Cinder, launching her towards a pink portal. Yukiko: Bloom in full splendor! Immediately following these words, Cinder was rapidly attacked by a storm of cherry blossom leaves, leaving several scars and wounds that fully cut her body. In a severely wounded condition, Cinder lays in the cold ground, unable to move. Yukiko: To bloom and then fall is their fate. Yukiko then walked away, off to find Narukami to tell him that victory is theirs. Cinder, lying on the floor, began coughing up blood, before finally passing away. K.O. Soon after Cinder’s death, a tall man with Orange hair walked out and noticed Cinder’s corpse lying on the floor. Displeased, he slammed his cane into the ground and swore vengeance on whoever was strong enough to defeat Cinder. However, the person who went back to the scene of the crime first was Yosuke. ???: Do you know who killed my associate? Yosuke knew he didn’t kill Cinder, since he was too incapacitated to do so, but his own cockiness proved that he can’t really ever make a good decision. Yosuke: Oh yeah, I did. The screen goes black, and only a gunshot was heard afterwards. Results Yuffie: MAN, I WAS SO NOT READY FOR THAT! Parasoul: Despite Cinder’s heavy advantage in strength, Yukiko had advantages across the board. Her reactions are on par with Chie Satonaka, who’s capable of dodging most physical combat. Nisa: Not to mention her magic is far stronger than Cinder’s dust. Since her Shadow is what her Persona was before it became a Persona, it’s only logical that it’s at least as strong as her shadow, which was able to cast an entire room on fire with a single blow. Although Cinder’s dust causes tremendous damage to an area, Shadow Yukiko’s fire was caused by a fairly weak spell. Yuffie: Not to mention, Not to mention, Although Yukiko has a rather weak defense and physical attack, she was capable of healing most cuts and bruises from her own body, since Diarahan can heal anyone to full health. Nisa: But wait! Shouldn’t Yukiko not be able to use moves if her SP runs out completely? Parasoul: Do you ever pay attention? SP was never anything more than a Gameplay mechanic. In almost all Persona media, SP is almost never mentioned outside of actual gameplay. It’s nothing more than a way to heighten the difficulty within each Persona games. Yuffie: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. The Great Ninja Yuffie has to ask, shouldn’t Cinder’s strength and speed be able to outpace Yukiko? Parasoul: Well, technically speaking, yes. If Cinder had a good shot, she could’ve easily killed Yukiko at any moment. The problem is, her overconfidence makes her that much more likely to ignore a major attribute. Even at the end, Cinder had the perfect chance to kill Yukiko, but stalled for just long enough for Yukiko to cast her instant kill spell. Nisa: In the end, Cinder fell like the leaf of a cherry blossom. Parasoul: The winner is Yukiko Amagi. Are the results as you expected? Yes No The hell does that mean? Category:Gliscor Fan Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Persona vs RWBY Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016